1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a louver assembly for directing and regulating the flow of fluid in a conduit system and, more particularly, to a louver outlet assembly adapted for controlling the volume and direction of fluid discharged through the louver assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of air outlet assemblies are used for regulating the flow of air in convection or forced air circulating systems. These are outlet assemblies, as used in automotive air conditioning systems, ganerally include a valve body and a louvered valve device which selectively cooperate to regulate the volume and direction of fluid flow through the outlet assembly.
Present day air outlet assemblies are comprised of numerous individually produced parts which require an excessive amount of manual labor in assembling the parts, thus substantially increasing the cost of the units.